


Reveling

by Micuko



Category: Power Play - Fandom, Power Play(book), power play awakening
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, post power play awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran tap-tap-tapped on his laptop as he tried to finish his class project before dinner time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveling

**Author's Note:**

> I hate when books or shows end and you're not ready to let them go yet. I'm too attached to both Jonathan and Brandon so there you go... a tiny cute fic of them reveling in their domestic bliss. Set after the epilogue in Power Play: Awakening.

Bran tap-tap-tapped on his laptop as he tried to finish his class project before dinner time. He was sitting on the bed in his and Jonathan’s bedroom, stark naked except for the platinum chain around his neck. Jonathan had banished him from the office since Bran’s quick and constant typing had gotten on his nerves. As if Bran himself didn't have to suffer the same thing so very often. Which he had grumbled petulantly about as he had left Jonathan’s office, something he no doubt would pay for later. Strange how that thought didn't worry him as it might have once. Hell, it would have scared him shitless once. Yet now…

Glancing at the clock he cursed – damn, that swear jar wasn't working all that well after all – and sped up until his fingers felt numb and he had to stop and shake his hands a few times. It was almost dinner time and it was hard to concentrate on his work when he was getting hungry and he wondered what Sabrina was preparing for dinner. Bran didn't notice the presence at the door frame, as lost in thought as he was, until a clearing of the throat had him look up, startled until he saw who it was.

“Come on. Dinner’s ready,” Jonathan said, standing at the door and looking quite pleased for some reason.

 _What do you mean dinner’s ready? Already?_ Bran knew better than to ask even if he was regretful for not having finished his work yet. Jonathan was still standing there, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

“And that’s one, for hesitating,” He said just as Bran was getting up. Bran made a face, petulant and childish and quite amusing judging by Jonathan’s expression. “And stop pouting. Not going to retrieve it no matter how many sad looks you give me.”

“Worth the try, Jonathan,” Bran said, out of turn and pout turning into a playful, if maybe a bit daring, grin.

Jonathan seemed to try to fight a grin of his own but it was a losing battle even as he gave Bran a second demerit. Ah well, it was worth it to see Jonathan’s smile. Plus, the demerits he received nowadays were ones he enjoyed more often than not.

It sure was true Bran didn't like Sabrina, never would by the looks of things. However, she cooked marvelously and he could tolerate her as long as her cooking was this good. He was kneeling on the ground at Jonathan’s feet, a cushion beneath him and waiting patiently for Jonathan to uncover their meals. Bran had glimpsed a few covered plates and had yet to see what they were having for dinner. For some reason Jonathan’s constant smirking wasn't reassuring at all. He was about to ask what was so amusing when Jonathan opened one of the lids and his smile grew even more. Uh, oh. That would usually mean a lot of pain for Bran.

“Um, Jonathan…”

“Hush now.” The man chided gently and Bran resisted the urge to break position and heave himself up to see what was for dinner. He stayed put as a hand came down to cup his face. Bran leaned into it, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh. His hands, entwined behind his back, twitched in desire to reach out for Jonathan. Bran’s eyes snapped open when a fork gently nudged his lips, the smell and warmth of the dish hitting him at once. He opened his mouth and let Jonathan feed it to him and… promptly made a disgusted face. Jonathan laughed softly, and evilly might Bran add, and now Bran understood the man’s amusement.

“You don’t like it? I thought you would have learned better taste by now, Sabrina will be crushed.” Jonathan’s voice was soft and warm and Bran did his best to keep on chewing and to swallow. He knew exactly how expensive a bite of this was and food shouldn't be wasted even if it tasted bad.

“It still tastes like dirt, Jonathan,” Bran complained, eyeing Jonathan with a mean look, evidently not happy to be fed that again. Truffles. Yuck. They tasted just as badly as that one time Jonathan had cooked them. It occurred to Bran that Jonathan really liked them and yet hadn't had them ever since that one time. Had he not eaten them because Bran didn't like them? “Are you really going to eat that, Jonathan? Are you compleeeetelly sure you’re not a masochist?” That playful tone again which made Jonathan chuckle. And also hit Bran on the top of the head with the fork. Gently.

“And that’s three, Brandon. Are _you_ sure, you’re not?” And even if Jonathan was no longer smiling his eyes were filled with warmth, crinkled at the corners, so Bran didn't take the words to heart, just leaned closer and nuzzled at the man’s clothed thigh. “Here.” There was a fork shoved to Bran’s mouth again and Bran made a face, not wishing to taste… _oh_. It was no longer the truffles, thank god. Dim sum even! They always ate the same thing for meals so Bran was surprised Jonathan had made Sabrina prepare something extra for Bran. (And not just something extra, but Bran's favourite. Jonathan really was spoiling him. Not that Bran was going to complain.) No doubt because he knew Bran wouldn't want to eat the dirt-tasting truffles. And they did taste like dirt no matter how happy Jonathan looked as he devoured them.

Bran’s mouth watered at the sight of dim sum and he was so quick to take it into his mouth that the fork stabbed into his cheek a little. He winces, but then happily chewed on the bite, not mindful of the pain. 

“Careful now, you’d think I never feed you.”

“Sorry, Jonathan.” And a beat later. “And, um, thanks.”

“Can’t have you starve, can I?” Jonathan didn't wait for a reply and fed Bran another bite.

They ate quietly, Jonathan enjoying his dirt-tasting meal while feeding Bran his favourite one. Jonathan’s hand petted Bran’s hair from time to time or slid down to cup the back of his neck, fingers gentle and so so soft. Like a girl’s fingers almost, though it was a thought better not shared. Dessert consisted of fruit: grapes and pieces of apple that Bran obediently took from Jonathan’s fingers. He was in his own little world as one of Jonathan’s hands massaged his neck slowly and the other fed him fruit that it took him a moment to notice Jonathan was watching him closely. 

“Yes, Jonathan?” He asked once he had swallowed an especially delicious piece of apple, some of the juice sliding down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Jonathan said nothing, eyes watching the juice trail before his fingers reached out to touch it. Bran closed his eyes and leaned towards the hand, taking the a finger into his mouth and sucking at it eagerly. And had he imagined it or did he hear Jonathan moan, just the tiniest sound? The finger was taken away but before Bran could complain it was replaced with a warm mouth and oh okay, this was even better. Jonathan kissed him like it was their first and last kiss all at once, hungry and with an underlying tenderness. Like he was reveling in it. Savouring it just like he had taught Bran to savour his food.

Bran figured they were done with dinner. Well then, time for the real dessert.


End file.
